Prior art therapy delivery systems typically employ a hard-coded algorithm or hard-coded rules. As such, if a new rule, logic, algorithm, or calculation method for determining a medication, a therapy, or other, becomes available, existing deployed systems must be reconfigured with new algorithms or rules to test the new rule. Once the new rule is tested and validated as safe and effective in treating a chronic condition, the existing deployed systems must be wholly, or at least partially, replaced with a new system configured to support the new rule. Such replacements typically require patients and health care providers to learn the new system and expend significant amounts of money to acquire the new systems, rendering the managing of a chronic disease, such as diabetes, all the more difficult, time-consuming, and expensive.